Let Me Be The One
by Prizm
Summary: Prizm board with an ordanery life wishes for more dosen't turn out like she had hoped at first. Warning contains some foul lauguage and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing except for Prizm, Raider and Juci used with permission. Sorry about that other thing before I messed up saving this thing.

Let Me Be The One

By

Prizm

Prizm tapped her fingers on the cash register it had been twenty minutes passed the time she was suppose to go home. She had started working at Wal-Mart four years ago in was now bugging her but there was no other jobs in her area and she didn't really want to take a pay cut to work somewhere else. Finally the CSM came to tell her she could leave. She breathed a sigh of relief. There had to be something better than this stupid job.

Prizm had recently well not really recently had discovered one of her favorite childhood things on the Internet. She smiled when she thought about two of her friends on the Internet she hadn't talked to them in a while because she had been busy and they had as well. She had been talking to them about how she wished that the Transformers were real and they had been wishing for that very thing.

She undressed for bed and lay down she had to get up early for class the next day. She fell into the bed but not before thinking about the Transformers and wishing she could be one of them anything to escape this world for a while.

All of a sudden she was rolling across the floor and slammed into the wall she sat up and she rubbed her head.

"What the hell" she said then she gasped as she looked at her hands they were now pure white and were made of metal. She looked down at her legs which where also white and some black and purple and she began feeling her body. "No way, is this happening." She said.

"Prizm would you get out here were under attack." Her com said.

She walked out to the bridge and she looked at the other femme mostly green she was. "R…Raider?" she asked

"Yes, you staring at me as if you've never seen me before." Just then the ship shook.

"What was that?" Prizm said recovering her balance.

" I said were under attack."

"By who?"

"The Decepticons."

"In what ship?"

"Nemesis Two"

"OH shit we're going to die." Prizm shouted.

Raider looked at her "Do you want me to surrender?"

"No, just fly us outta here."

"Okay, taking evasive maneuvers." Raider said and making Prizm fall.

"Gees, Raider can't you fly thing better than this?" another femme asked.

"Juci?" Prizm asked

"Yeah," she looked just like she thought she would dark purple and blacks with dark grey skin.

"Prizm?"

"What?"

"They are still back there what do you want me to do?" Raider asked.

"Tell them to slag off and we won't give up with out a fight." Juci said

"Are you outta your mind they could slag us." Prizm said

"Ask them what they want."

"I ready know what they want." Raider said.

"What?"

"The stack of engeron we stole from Shockwave."

Prizm rubbed her face " Your telling me you stole engeron from Megatron?"

"No, Shockwave."

"And where do you think he got it from wait a minute how much?"

"Oh about 100,000,000 astroliters." Juci said

"A Million." Prizm said shocked. "They're going to kill us."

"Not if we give it back." Raider said

"And then what?"

Raider shrugged.

"Well we have no choice surrender." Prizm said not at all believing that this was happening to her. And how did Raider and Juci get here and how did she seem to know what to do in this predicament. She must have dreamed of this very thing and how did she get to be a Transformer in the first place was this some kind of joke well if it was it wasn't very funny. How was she supposed to get home?

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Soundwave's voice on the ships communicator

" This is neutral ship Crush we surrender."

'_Neutral_' Prizm thought that explains no symbols on us. Prizm heard the docking tube connect to the ship she looked down the way to the smoke as there was a hole cut in the ship. Prizm chewed on her lip she saw Soundwave followed by Thundercracker and Skywarp

"Who is in command?" Soundwave asked and Raider and Juci pointed at Prizm.

"Me?" Prizm said. They were going to let her take the blame. Prizm was shocked here she was displaced in this world, a transformer and had to take the blame for them stealing engeron. What next maybe she shouldn't ask that.

"Name." he said

"Prizm." She answered. She held out her hands he placed energy cuffs on her wrists as Thundercracker and Skywarp did the same to Raider and Juci.

Then they were lead on to the ship and put in a cell in the brig. Prizm sat across from Raider and Juci in a different cell. She was giving them evil looks

"This is your fault." She said

"What?" the both asked

"If you hadn't stolen that engeron we wouldn't be in this mess." And they didn't answer. Prizm made as if she rolled her optics. How was she going to get out of this mess she didn't even know how she got into in the first place? What was she going to tell Megatron '_Oh I'm not from this world but I know who you are_.' Yeah that makes sense but what was she going to tell him they had named her leader and she would have to face him not them.

Prizm tried to rest. She saw Soundwave's legs and she looked at him.

" Come, Megatron wishes to see you." He said.

Prizm stood up and he opened the door and led her out. She noticed the lack of cuffs but didn't say anything. She realized that she couldn't escape if she wanted to the whole ship was full of guards and warriors and all of whom were mechs as if her smallish self could get away with all of them around she was definitely smaller than Soundwave who she figured was about the same size as Megatron. She started to worry about what she was going to say or ever worse what he was going to say or do to her, her mind raced. Soundwave stopped at a door with the Decepticon symbol carved into it. She breathed in air threw her air intakes.

Soundwave buzzed the door and Prizm jumped when she heard is voice.

"What?"

"I have the femme, Megatron." Soundwave said.

Then she heard the door hiss open and Soundwave pushed her forward. She fiddled with her hands as he practically pushed her into his office. Soundwave made her sit and she looked at Megatron. He was just the way she knew he would look she had always thought he was cute, but never that gorgeous. She looked over this silver chest good god was she…?

"Her friends have named her leader." Soundwave was saying.

Megatron looked at him. "Is that so?" he said, "Leave us." Soundwave left and Prizm was nervous she didn't really want to be alone with him not yet anyway.

"Prizm is that your name." he asked her.

"Yes." she said "I have heard of you." He said Prizm was confused _how could he know who she was. _

"How is it you think you can steal engeron from me." He shouted at her.

"I didn't think I could steal engeron from you." She shouted back "My femmes thought they could still engeron from you."

"You lead them you had to of ordered them to steal it." He said,

"I didn't order them to steal it." Prizm said.

"No matter you still owe a debt to me." He said

"How can I ,we didn't use any of it." She said,

"You still stole it."

"Well make them pay the debt I didn't know they were going to steal it." Prizm said irritated.

"You were named leader you pay the debt."

"Oh bull shit." She said.

"Ah the inevitable earth language." He said.

"What?" she asked

"You your from earth are you not?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered _how could he know she was from earth wait he did say he had heard of her_. "How do you know about me?"

"You were a human femme turned transformer by the Autobots but you choose to be neutral."

She just looked at him. "So about this debt I supposedly owe you, what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"You will remain here." He said

"Ok." She said that would be so bad if she got to look at him all the time.

She leaned back in the chair he hadn't said much to her after that but was working on his computer.

"So what am I suppose to do stare at you all day?" Prizm asked in a huff.

He stood up and she realized that she had made him mad and that he was taller than Soundwave. She looked up at him

"Do you want to pay that debt with your body now?" he shouted at her she was a bit shocked.

"What are you going to kill me?" she said then he was leaning over her.

"Tell me Prizm have you ever been with a mech?"

She visibly swallowed and said, "Yes, I have."

"You're lying."

She just looked at him._ How could he know she was lying, she just never had the time to do that when she had been on earth she had to work so much that she didn't have time for anything else just to pay for her apartment._ "So what if I haven't that's something you'll never know." She shouted.

He just smirked at her "Is that so?" he said.

"Yeah that's so."

"We'll see." He said and walked away from her and sat back at his desk. She gave him the evilest look.

She leaned back and glared at him. "Are you going to tell me what I have to do or what?" she asked.

"No." he said

"No, then I am not going to sit here and wait for you to decide, what you're going to do." She said and got up and started to walk away.

"Sit!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up."

He stood up "What?"

"Shut… up." She said she tried not to smile he was defiantly not use to anyone telling him to shut up let alone one small femme. He looked as if he was going to kill her she back peddled out of his office.

As he walked up to her "Tell me that again…"

"And what…does the mighty Megatron not know what to say."

"You are starting to push to far my little femme." He said

"Your little femme, ha you wish." She said he then grabbed her arm

"Ah." She gasped,

"You are asking to be punished." He said

"Oh I'm scared." Prizm said sarcastically.

He squeezed her arm tighter "You will be." Prizm gasped again as he pulled her in the other room. "Sit" he told her she glared at him and he glared right back at her. "Sit or you'll stand for a week." She raised an optic ridge at him. She saw a movement or she felt it made her stand a bit straighter. Her backside tingled in a bit of pain and her still with her sod-piece on. She sat in the chair just so he couldn't do that again. He smiled she glared at him and looked the other way. "Be glad that was it I am in a good mood today." He said. She crossed her arms.

"So." She said

"You want another?"

"Yes, go slag yourself you bucket head." She growled.

"You will remain in this room until you can act like a Transformer, _human_." He said and slammed the door.

She jumped up. "Fuck you." She shouted she was never so mad in her life. She paced _what the hell he had some never calling her a human she had been this way for whole three hours oh she was just aggravated with herself. How had she gotten into this mess in the first place_? She sat down on the gigantic bed in this room it was surprisingly comfortable then she laid back she ran her arms over the silk. She lay there for a while and must have fallen asleep. She heard some noise and sat up she didn't see him or anything. She went out to look in his office. She spied him recharging in his desk chair, his head back and his feet on the desk. She walked closer to him. He looked so handsome she studied his face and she noticed his nice lips she knew she longed to kiss them even after all she had said. She walked closer to him then he was a wake in a flash and had her pinned to the wall his arm under her chin.

Then he let her go "Prizm what are you doing I told you to stay in that room."

"I did I had fell asleep and woke up and came out here to see what you were doing." She said nicely.

"So you still what to as you put it fuck me." He said she was shocked.

She rolled her optics and "OH." She said and started to walk back to the room she was in.

"By the way that's my recharging room."

She stopped "In that case I'll make sure I destroy it."

"You will not." he ordered her.

"And if I do."

"You will pay the price."

"I ready owe you a price, so what's one more, have you decided what my payment will be."

"Yes, you will watch as your friends are raped by my army." She looked at him "Or you can stay here and give your self to me."

"And what if I can't do either."

"You have to decide one or the other." Prizm rubbed her face,' _she couldn't do that to her friends they were at the moment all she had. But could she give herself to him not that she hadn't fantasized about it. But she was a virgin and that would hurt and she didn't really want to give her virginity to him.'_

A few minutes had passed "Well which is it?" he asked

"Alright, alright I'll stay." She said

"Now you will not act like you had previously." He told her

"And if I do?"

"You and your friends will pay." She shook her head. "Good now go in there and wait for me." He ordered her.

"But… but, but…" she tried to speak

"Go." He shouted she walked in to his recharging room. She was in a mess now she sat down in one of the chairs and put her hands on her head her head was throbbing, '_what was she going to do now she certainly wasn't ready to do this yet'_. But she had better, every sound made her jump she, fell into an uneasy recharge.

Sorry about that before I totally screwed that up my fault. This is how it is suppose to be,sorry to my reviewers


	2. Chapter 2

Later she woke up something was shinning in her eyes. She sat up her neck hurt bad she had fell asleep in the chair, she got up and looked out the window. What she saw was blinding her there was a sun she looked out into space it was very black with lots of stars then she saw a planet that was blue '_could that be earth'_ she thought.

"That's not earth if that is what you're thinking." He said

She jumped and turned around "Oh it isn't?"

"No it's Haven they only cater to Transformers."

"Cater what do you mean?"

"I mean they only allow Transformers on their Planet."

"Oh." Prizm said "Are we going there?"

"I am going there, you are to stay on the ship until you can act like a transformer."

She glared at him "Still stuck on that well then I guess I don't have to pay my debt I own you then."

"Yes, you do."

"How if your there and I'm here."

"Shut up." He said Prizm smiled as he walked away she thought she had seen him smile. She tried not to laugh she had got him that time.

He had locked her in his quarters when he left to go with Soundwave to the planet that they had been orbiting. When he had said that they catered to Transformers he wasn't kidding. The planet had everything to their size it was a tropical paradise. And had everything you could think of.

Prizm paced she was aggravated that he hadn't took her she was curious about what the planet looked like after all humans couldn't space travel at this moment. Going to another planet would have been cool. She wondered what Raider and Juci were doing. They probably got to go there.

Meanwhile on Haven Soundwave observed Megatron they had went to this expensive like restaurant type place. He seem distracted "Megatron are you thinking about that femme?" Soundwave asked.

"No." he snapped. "She told me to shut up not once but twice."

Soundwave had a knowing smile under his mask. He seemed to like her a bit it was not everyday that some one told him to shut up let alone a femme a small one at that. "I could have a shuttle get her."

"No, she has also used her language I'm not exactly sure but it was an insult the way she yelled it. Leave her up there for awhile."

"Yes." Soundwave answered.

Prizm her com beeped "Hey are you to ok."

"Yeah we're just fine." Raider said "But they all went to Haven"

"Yeah so what."

"Prizm that is a vacation place for us they have everything there including bordellos."

"What?" Prizm shouted.

"You didn't know that."

"No how would I know that." Then the com cut out. Prizm was irate why she didn't quite know why "Oh I hope he gets a virus and it falls off." She shouted. Later she when into his room to recharge, she didn't get much rest all she could think about was him going there.

A few days had to of been days Prizm was shaken awake

"Prizm."

"Soundwave." She said and looked at him

"Come on get up."

"Why?" "I'm taking you to Haven "

"What for?"

"Megatron had ordered me to bring you there."

"I don't want to go anywhere he is at."

"To bad." He said and picked her up

"Put me down." Prizm shouted. Soundwave threw her into one of the seats in the shuttle. Prizm tried to get out he shoved her back in the seat and took off. Prizm was mad.

"Do not be angry with me." Prizm looked out the window.

"Why shouldn't I be your taking me to my doom."

"Prizm don't be so dramatic it's not that bad."

"Yes it is." She said, and then they landed at the docking bay.

"Out." he said Prizm didn't budge "Get out or I'll let him come and get you."

"I don't care."

"Suit you're self." Prizm crossed her arms

"I will." Then Soundwave left then Prizm looked around. She got out if the ship. Which was on this high tower over looking what appeared to be a tropical paradise she looked around it could almost be Hawaii she had never been to Hawaii on earth but this would do. She walked to the edge and looked out over what an ocean of sorts. She was enjoying the quite when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned around fast.

"You were suppose to be with Soundwave." He said

"I am not a Decepticon." Prizm said

"No you are not you are my prisoner." She tightened her fists he knew exactly what to say to make her mad that she wanted to scream.

"So what I may be a prisoner but I am not your slave and I refused to go with Soundwave on account of I didn't want to put up with you." She said He came at her as if to hit her she turned her head so as not to get hit in the nose. But he never touched her.

"You're not worth the trouble to fix."

She looked at him "I hate you." She said not shouting but said it so calmly. He turned to leave Soundwave put her somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Prizm fallowed him, he buzzed the door "What?" he said

"There is no where for me to put her they are full."

"Fine." Megatron said and opened the door. Prizm didn't even look at him she sat down on the couch in there. Soundwave left Prizm glanced at him. Then looked out the window. And rolled her optics and shook her head '_how long would she have to deal with this well just him'. _He looked at her '_quite possibly he had hurt her feelings when he said she wasn't worth the trouble to fix but what did he care if she was hurt or not she hated him so it didn't matter.'_

Prizm thought about it, she didn't really hate him at that moment she did, that hurt' _not worth the trouble to fix'_ made her madder by the minute.

"Do you really hate me?" he asked

"What difference does it make?" she asked back

"It doesn't"

"Good." She said. She was getting board she laid back and put her feet on the table.

Then after awhile "Prizm you still owe be a debt." He said she glared at him

"I am not going to pay that after what you said to me." She didn't mean to say that last part. He walked over to where she sat and sat across from her. "I'm not worth the trouble to fix so then I'm not worthy to pay your debt." She said angrily

"And you hate me so what difference dose it make."

Prizm thought about it. "Your right it doesn't make a difference." She said in a huff. He got up to leave she watched him

"Where are you going to one of the many bordellos on this planet?" Prizm asked.

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

She watched him leave she heard the door shut. She was instantly pissed off she really did care if he went there. Later she was recharging on the couch and she heard him and Soundwave stumble into the room. She sat up and looked over the back of the couch she saw them they must have over engerized, she smiled well Soundwave didn't seen to be to bad but Megatron was.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she had been up a while. She decided to go see what he was doing. She was that he was still recharging she smiled and went back into the living room. Then after a while she went back to see if he was still recharging. She looked around the door and she got an eye full he must have been going to the refresher room she couldn't help it as she stared at his nice butt. She walked back into the other room.

She was sitting on the couch when he came into the room she looked at him. He ignored her. Then he left . She was left by herself for most of the day. She got up to see were the many doors in this place went to. One was like an office which she had already seen. The next was the room he had been recharging in. She walked down a bit farther down and opened another door

"Oh wow."

Her mouth hung open it was another Bedroom but nothing like the other room. This room was as lest twice the size of the other. The Ceiling was painted dark blue to look like the sky at night and lights shined in the ceiling like stars there was this massive bed done up in black silk. It was the biggest bed she had ever seen. It was steel but there were carvings in the steel the posts ran to the ceiling were a black canopy covered the top, long black curtains hung around the bed some tied up. It looked to be a soft plush carpet covering the floor. Then she noticed a balcony.

"All this time this room was here and I was sleeping on the couch, I am so moving in here."

She walked out onto the balcony and looked out. It was a spectacular view all she could see was vegetation and the ocean. She watched and listen to the ocean for a while it seemed to peaceful. It did her good she needed to be peaceful. Her mind had been in turmoil since she got here.' _She still had no idea how she got here. She was starting to feel a little home sick. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had chosen this. Well hadn't she really, she had been wishing for this very thing. It hadn't exactly turned out the way she had hoped it would. He just seem to aggravate her to death.' _She looked in the mirror she had seen. Her image reflected back. Not one she knew she saw her white face and Red optics'_ how could she have red optics when she was suppose to be neutral' _she ran her hands over her smooth face.Her armor plates were mostly purple with a few black places. She smiled' _not bad.' 'She wondered if he could ever truefully want her. She was quite small for a femme,' _she looked at her puny arms_ 'she couldn't be that strong but that really didn't matter how they looked'. _She flexed them down to look at the jointsShe noticed that they seem to be quite big for a femme not overly so but bigger._ 'That was weird why would she be built like that.' _She was then admiring her legs they seemed to be the nicest part well she was also enjoying this small waist also. She felt over her legs. They were so smooth_. "'She wished she had legs like this when she was human.'_ She looked up and screamed and nearly jumped on the dresser. He was almost standing right behind her.' _He had no doubt seen her checking her self out in the mirror.'_

"What do you want?" she asked non to nicely then she leaned back on the dresser as he stepped right in front of her. Her mind raced

"My debt."

She swallowed "N..now." she leaned father back on the dresser.

"Yes, now in one hour." He said and walked away from her.

Prizm relaxed '_how the hell did she let him keep intimidating her like that._' She had to think of a way out of this mess '_maybe she could fly off the balcony but they had taken her wings so she couldn't fly away like where the hell would she go to anyway_.' She looked out over the balcony. Thinking what a fall like that would do to her body. She climbed up on the ledge. She heard the door she looked over to it.

"Prizm."

He started to say then he spotted her on the ledge she looked right at him then outside. Then made a last minute dissention. She jumped off the balcony she hoped the jets in her feet worked. "Come on work work work." She yelled they sputtered then came to life.

"Yes." she said then looked behind her' _bad idea'_ she screamed when she spied him coming straight at her. She took off she knew she couldn't fly that well with out her wings but she was going to try.

Megatron was going to kill her or close to it making him chase her.'_ He should have just let her go she was more trouble than the Autobots.'_ Still he chased her, her feet jets should give out any minute.

"Slag, damn it."

Prizm cursed her damn jets were losing power the sputtered and quit, she fell; she screamed the whole way down she landed in some bushes and trees and things. She crawled out of the bushes into some silver, gray and black legs.

"Oh Great."

She sat back fast

"And where do you think you're going."

"No where, just out for an evening flight."

"Prizm."

"I didn't ask you to fallow me." She snapped

"You are mine."

She jumped up she may have been small but she wasn't going to put up with this.

"I am no one's." She shouted "Especially not yours."

He grabbed her arms bringing her eye level with him

"You are mine until your debt is cleared or until further notice."

"Let me go." She shouted and squirmed , he dropped her then she tried to run

He grabbed her and picked her up and flew back to the room. He dropped her on the floor

"Jerk." She said as she began to sit up she noticed that he wasn't leaving "Don't you have some where to go?" she asked.

"No."

"I'm not going to go anywhere."

"You can't be trusted."

"Where am I going to go to?"

"No where, you are going to stay in this room with me."

She crossed her arms "And if I don't."

" There is only two ways out of this suite." The door and the balcony. And you're not using either of them."

"We'll see about that."

She said and turned her head away from him.

He tried not to smile. '_He had to admire her for arguing with him most Decepticons wouldn't dare. But for some reason he didn't feel like punishing her. He could just threaten her with her debt and that would shut her up for awhile and make her do things his way.' _

Prizm crossed her arms "Can't you go into the other room."

"No."

"Then where do you think you're going to recharge at."

"Right here."

"And where am I suppose to recharge at?"

"Here with me."

"Yeah right, I'd rather sleep with a procaine, I'll sleep on the floor."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Prizm got up her body was a little stiff. She wandered out into the living room area and Raider stood there talking to Soundwave.

"Raider."

"Hey just seeing if you were alright."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Came to take you shopping."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so get ready."

"I am ready."

"OK lets go then."

"They rode the lift down the lobby."

"Wow I had no idea this place was so beautiful."

"Wait till we get out side."

They walked outside it was a city it seemed to sparkle in places it was like a combination of all the big cites Prizm had see on earth. New York, London, Paris and Tokyo all in one place, how cool was that. Prizm looked at Raider who had this small datapad in her hand.

"What is that?"

"It's a list of stuff we are suppose to get."

"Like what?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Yes why would I get mad."

She handed it to her she read the list

"What's so bad about that."

"Did you see this says consort dress?"

"Yeah so, is that for you,sounds pretty."

"Nope, not for me for you."

"Me. what would I need that for I'm no…"

"Just calm down it's for the New Year celebration."

"When is that?"

"It is in about two weeks I think, Come on we have to get this done."

"Why what is your rush?"

"Megatron wants you back in three hours."

"Well in that case I'll make sure I take longer."

"Prizm."

"What?"

"I thought you liked him."

"I do, he just drives me crazy, so I am returning the favor."

Raider smiled and shook her head they headed to the dress shop. They walked in and they were swarmed by a whole bunch of people. They made such a fuss that it made Prizm and Raider feel like royalty.

"I am not putting on any of this stuff unless you put some one as well."

"Alright."

"Prizm picked out this purple dress she was in the dress room dancing around being silly she had never had this much fun shopping she walked out and Raider was there in a Dark Blue dress.

"Blue."

"Yes and here." And she held up a silver dress

"I am not wearing that."

"I want this one."

"Ok, I need the consort dress for her." She told one the sales people.

Prizm screamed when some of the sales girls came in on her.

"What are you doing."

"Prizm they are there to help you with the rest of the dress."

"Ok fine."

Prizm had to put her arms up she felt an arm band on her right wrist and then an arm band on her left.

"Which faction my lady." Some one asked Raider.

"Decepticon."

Then the put what you call a slave bracelet on her left wrist the ring was the symbol rubies lined the bracelet part. She watched as they nearly cut the dress up the whole side. She was amazed when they sewed rubies and diamonds up the silt they had just made they measured her leg around the thigh and then they brought out this leg band which hand the symbol and more of the same stones in it. Then one lower one below her knee. She seen them ask Raider something then hand her some thing. Then they cut out the back of the dress and hemmed it. The necklace was incredible it was all rubies and diamonds. If she had tried to buy some thing like at on earth it would have cost a fortune.

Then they had given Raider some more things. Then they were done at that store

"Ok I do believe it is time we got back."

"What for."

"Prizm, what did I say earlier."

"That we have three hours."

"Yes and we have about a half hour left."

Prizm brushed her off

"Oh pish posh, I don't care what he says, I want to see more of this city."

"But if some one recognizes us."

"Who are we going to met here and besides no one knows whom were here with."

"Ok but what if you met him out here."

"Worry about that when that happens."

They walked around the city for a while "You know I'm going to have to pay for that dress that necklace alone will put me in servitude for the rest of my life. Oh god we have to return it."

"We can't return it."

"Why not."

"Because it was custom made."

"It was not they cut up the damn dress and sewed in it in front of me."

"That's still custom."

"I don't care return it I am not going to spend the rest of my life listening to that…." Prizm screamed "Soundwave tricked you."

"No he didn't."

"You...you knew about this."

"Look, I'm sorry he told me if I got this dress that I could come here and stay with Soundwave."

"And you just had to didn't you, I would have never thought you'd really turn out to be a decepticon."

"I'm sorry, what more do you want me to say."

"Nothing, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you it's not your fault or his, Ok so what was that other stuff they gave you."

"It's silver." She said and showed it to her "But it only comes off one way."

Prizm looked at her "what way is that?"

"It only comes of by licking it off."

"WHAT, that stuff will never come near me."

Raider gave her a look "Whatever, Prizm, whatever."

Prizm rolled her optics.

"We have wondered around her long enough."

They walked back to the hotel and rode the lift again and they walked down the hall and the door open and Soundwave was there. Raider smiled at him. Prizm rolled her optics and nearly walked into Megatron

"You are late."

"Sorry, we were held up." She said and walked away and walked into the same room again. She pushed the door closed it didn't close all the way.

"Raider, did you get what I asked you to get."

"Yes all of it."

"And she knows about it."

"Yes, I didn't mean to tell her." He brushed her off and went into the office part of the suite. Soundwave and Raider left. Prizm picked up a chair and set it out on the balcony and looked out over the ocean. 'how could she have sold her out just so she could be with Soundwave well she couldn't really blame her how long would it take her to pay this debt what it really be so bad to be stuck here with him forever. She smiled no it wouldn't be so bad. Something caught her eye she had forgotten to take the slave bracelet off the rubies shinned in the night as a stray light caught it. She looked up and to her left and nearly jumped out of her chassis. When she saw his optics shine in the dark room. She was a bit neverous

"I am sorry for being late, I just really wanted to see the city." She said in all honesty, her telling him the truth that was odd well she hadn't lied that she could think of. She waited to see what he was going to say. He nodded then walked away from her. She breathed out a sigh of relief

"I could have shown you the City, if that is what you'd of liked."

"Well I didn't want to bother you." She said

"You wouldn't have bothered me." He said after a few minutes she had to be dreaming did he really say that. But before she could ask he had went back into the other room. She sighed. Then she got ready to recharge she wondered if she could sleep on the bed. She laid down on the top of the covers and fell into a soft recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prizm." He shouted at her.

"What, what, what did I do."

"Where is the rest of the things you were suppose to get."

"I don't know, Raider had it so ask her." She shouted back.

He grabbed her wrist the one with the slave bracelet on it. The thing clamped shut on her arm.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A bracelet."

" What kind."

"A slave…bracelet."

"Exactly, it means that you have given yourself to me."

"What?" she shouted and tried to remove it.

"Only I can remove it, it has been imprinted to my signature and has a homing beacon as well."

"What the hell is this for?"

"Well now my dear you can't escape with out me being able to find you."

Prizm was so mad she swung her left arm at him he grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why is that."

He forced her arms down to her sides. Prizm tried to get away he pulled her close to him

"You still have a debt to pay."

Prizm optics widen

"No please no." she stopped moving. He let her go

"Then don't try that again."

She nodded.

Then the next day Prizm and Raider were sitting in the living room. Prizm leaned on her arm.

"Haven't you taken that off yet?"

"No I can't"

"Why not."

"Because he says I can't"

"Prizm that is not true."

"What?"

"Well I mean it is but not entirely."

"Well then tell me."

"Well I looked it up it is really for bonding purposes."

"Ok and the homing beacon."

"Well that only works when there are two of them."

"What do you mean two."

"Well he'd have to have one as well."

"Yeah but he activated it buy touching it."

"Well that's how it works his signature is on yours and yours would have to be on his in order for the homing beacon to work."

"Ah."

"You can take it off your self in order to clean it and under it you can also keep it on your body somewhere else so as long is it's on you some where like you can keep it in your hip compartments and stuff like that."

"What else can it do?"

"Well I think that if you really are bonded that you wouldn't be able to touch an other Mech well in a sexual way besides the one whom your bonded to."

"All of that in a bracelet." And they both laughed. Then Prizm squeezed the bracelet and it came off in her hand.

"Ha it worked." She put it in her hip compartment she wondered when he would demand where her bracelet had went to. Later after Raider left Prizm was there by herself she decided she'd try to find the other one. She rummage though the desk to see if she could find anything she looked threw the top draws then she pulled out the bottom draw nothing then she pulled on the other and the draw came out so far she pulled it hard. I finally gave and she pulled it out and she found a box in the back and she pulled it out and opened it and she pulled it out of the box it had mostly this black stone and then some rubies.

"Hum... she said it would active when I touched it, maybe it has to be on him first." She heard the door she shut the box and then the drawer. As him and Soundwave came into the room.

"Prizm what are you doing."

"Nothing." She said and got up and left. Soundwave looked at Megatron he looked as though he was going to kill her.

"Relax, Megatron." He said "We'll be out of here soon."

"How are the repairs going on the ship?"

"Soon they have nearly got all of the parts."

"Good then we can finely leave this place."

"What of the femmes?"

"What about them?"

"Should we take them with us?"

"I don't know yet."

"As you wish." Soundwave said and left.

Megatron thought about it' _maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take those femmes with them.'_ He got up to go see what she was doing. He walked into the room with the balcony. Sure enough she was sitting out on the balcony. She was leaning on her arm. He then noticed that her bracelet was missing.

"Prizm where is the Bracelet."

"You mean this." She held it up "The one that only you could remove, yeap... looks that way to me."

"How did you get that off?"

"What difference dose it make you lied to me you and I know some other information about it as well."

"What do you know about it?"

She got up and walked over to him.

"I know the homing beacon only works with two."

He wasn't fazed by her words. He was thinking_ 'how did she know that information. That femme who was with Soundwave she must have told her.'_

"How about we talk about this."

She held up a bigger bracelet he recognized it as the other half to the one she had.

"Give me that."

"Ah Ah ah I don't think so." She said he leaned over to grab her she darted away. He came after her. He tried to grabbed her again she he grabbed her around the waist, she snapped the other Bracelet on his wrist.

"Activating, signature locked."

"Now you are bond to me."

"What have you done."

"Nothing that you haven't done to me."

"Prizm, this can not be undone, we are bond forever."

"Forever, you mean I am stuck with you for entirety."

"Yes"

"She didn't tell me that."

"So she did tell you?"

"Yes she did, look I don't want to fight with you now I am sorry about this I would have never done this if I had of know that." She said and left the room

"Prizm." He shouted after her, she ran down to the other room and shut the door. She sat down on the bed 'what am I doing ?' she thought. She had lost site of thing she still needed to finger out how she got here. She looked at the bracelet' _was it true was she really bond to him forever.'_


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't talk to her much after that. She noticed that he didn't were it so you could see it 'well why would he wear it?' she berated her self you tricked him Well that wasn't entirely true. He had tricked her. Then the day of the celebration Raider was back again to bug her she never told her what happened.

"I need you to strip off all of your armor."

"What not with him around I won't."

"Oh their busy and they won't bother us it's tradition."

"OK."

Prizm strip off her armor and Raider came at her with this long strip of something. She put it on her leg.

"What is that get it off me."

"It's a stencil, will you relax." She said and brought out the silver.

"I don't want that on me how am I going to get it off."

"You remember how I told you how to get it off."

"Yes, that's why I don't want it on."

"Oh come on."

"No I don't want it."

"Why not."

"Because I haven't done that with him and I don't plan on it."

"Yeah right all this time and you haven't yet."

"No."

"What about your debt?"

"You heard about that?"

"Yes."

"He threatens me with it all the time."

"What? He threaten you."

"Yeah."

"Why what's the big deal."

Prizm chewed on her bottom lip then Raiders mouth hung open

"OH then I have a different set of stencils."

"I am not wearing that shit now get it away from me."

"Oh come on it'd pretty and it's fun."

"OK fine just make sure it looks good because it will be there forever."

"Yeah…rrriiigghhhttt."

So she painted her up these beautiful swirling patterns on her legs. Then two lines that came to a stop at her port and crossed at the top.

"Ok now you'll have to sit really still for this next part."

"Ok."

"Lean back."

Prizm leaned back she was getting embarrassed but she could deal with it she jumped as the brush tickled her as Raider painted her with the silver.

"Sit still."

"I'm trying that tickles."

Then she was done with that part Prizm put on her sodpiece on and then Raider proceed to paint her chest and breasts.

"Give me that I'll do it."

She handed her the brush as Raider pained her lower back. Then they we done then they painted Raider.

Then the day of the celebration Prizm put on her dress the silver sparkles accented it. The stuff she had painted on her back showed threw where they had cut the dress in the back. She put on the necklace and took her bracelet out and put it on she saw a button and pushed it a small hologram came up showing a ship of some sorts she recognized it as the ship then had can in. That was all she could see then she saw Soundwave. Location found City's north side.

"Huh."

"Prizm what do you want?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her com came to life.

"Nothing I was just see what these buttons did."

"Well shut it down you interfering with the computer system here."

"Oh ok." She pushed the button "Um… sorry."

"Prizm."

"What?"

"I am looking forward to this celebration."

"Really?" she asked skeptical

"Yes because you'll finally pay your debt."

"What I most certainly will not."

"You Will." He said rather calmly.

"I will not." Prizm shouted and shut off the com link.

"You will." He shouted threw the com link then it went dead. Prizm gritted her teeth. She went into the cleansing room to scrub off all of that silver paint. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she nearly took the paint of her legs. "Oh damn it, bunch of shit won't come off." She said and threw the sponge away.


	7. Chapter 7

Then the day of the celebration Prizm put on her dress the silver sparkles accented it. The stuff she had painted on her back showed threw where they had cut the dress in the back. She put on the necklace and took her bracelet out and put it on she saw a button and pushed it a small hologram came up showing a ship of some sorts she recognized it as the ship then had can in. That was all she could see then she saw Soundwave. Location found City's north side.

"Huh."

"Prizm what do you want?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin when her com came to life.

"Nothing I was just see what these buttons did."

"Well shut it down you interfering with the computer system here."

"Oh ok." She pushed the button "Um… sorry."

"Prizm."

"What?"

"I am looking forward to this celebration."

"Really?" she asked skeptical

"Yes because you'll finally pay your debt."

"What I most certainly will not."

"You Will." He said rather calmly.

"I will not." Prizm shouted and shut off the com link.

"You will." He shouted threw the com link then it went dead. Prizm gritted her teeth. She went into the cleansing room to scrub off all of that silver paint. She scrubbed and scrubbed until she nearly took the paint of her legs. "Oh damn it, bunch of shit won't come off." She said and threw the sponge away.

"I don't know I guess I'm scared of you."

"Of me."

"Yes."

"I have not hurt you."

"Not like that.."

"Then like how?"

"I don't want to like you."

"Why not?"

"Because this won't last."

"Well it better we are joined you and I."

"I know it won't last, I will have to go back sometime."

"What are you talking about? Back to where?"

"Home of course."

"Earth yes I plan on taking you there."

"What?"

"Prizm I am not going to argue with you now." He said and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute." She said he continued to walk away from her. She ran to catch up to him.

"What did you mean you are going to take me to Earth."

" That is what I said."

"To dump me and my femmes there no doubt."

He just looked at her

"So be it then." He said and walked away from her

"Is that what you meant to do?" she asked as he got to the doors to the other room, he stopped and turned around.

"If that is what you want."

"What I want?" she asked confused "You ask me what I want like it matters."

"No."Then at the party Raider and Prizm arrived after they did. Prizm looked around the room it was in this very large place with columns and taprises and was rather kind of dark. She keep looking around the room.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one."

"He's over there talking to a green femme."

"Where?"

"Got you."

"But seriously he's over there talking to Soundwave." She fallowed Raiders finger. She looked straight at him and he looked at her and dimmed one of his optics in a wink at her she was shocked and looked way. She noticed that the other femmes in the room had that same paint some was silver some was gold and varies other colors. She looked back at him she noticed something she saw some darker silver on his neck a sort of pattern she could barely see it but she did. 'Huh no way.' She was getting neverous. Did he mean for her to… yikes she felt a strange fluttery feeling in her stomach. She walked around the room "My my don't you look like a consort."

"Juci."

"Hey."

"Long time no talk."

"Where have you been."

"With Shockwave."

"Shockwave how the hell?"

"Long story but could you tell Megatron that the ship is almost done a few more hours."

"Are you staying?"

"Yes for a while but I have to go so I will see you a bit later."

"Ok take care."

Then Prizm watched everyone dancing and she saw Raider with Soundwave they were very sweet to each other when no one was paying attention to them.

"That silver looks good on you."

Her optics widen and she sat up a bit straighter

"Wouldn't have expected you to were it." He breathed nearly in to her audio her body tensed but she couldn't deny the feelings his voice did to the rest of her body.

"Are you going to let me remove it."

"No it's going to stay there forever." She said not really thinking she could let it stay there forever.

"Still afraid of me."

"What?" she said and turned to look at him

"I am not."

"You are my little virgin."

"What?"

"This paint you wear is the design that any femme who is a virgin wears to this celebration."

"Great, then every one knows I am."

"Yes."

"And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You are wearing the paint also."

"But I'm not a virgin."

Prizm smiled "Duh, you think I don't know that."

He smiled "Are you expecting me to remove it from you?"

"No."

"No."

"No." he said and walked away he knew that would piss her off. She watched him leave but not before she caught a glimmer of red. She looked down his arm and saw the bond bracelet. She was shocked again why would he wear that so everyone could see it.

"So what are you two fighting about now?"

"Nothing, where have you been hiding at some where with Soundwave no doubt."

"But of course." They both laughed "I see that you caught someone with the other bond bracelet."

"Well."

"I bet he was pissed."

"Yeah but I think he got over it."

"Yeah I think so." Raider said smiling. Prizm smiled.

"So are you going to remove his paint."

"No." Raider raised an optic ridge at her

"Ok ok so I have thought about it."

"I knew it."

"Oh be quiet."

"Why don't you go dance with him."

"Yeah right like he'd dance with me."

Just then he walked by them

"Megatron Prizm wants to dance with you."

"Dose she now?"

Prizm gave Raider an evil look

"Well do you?"

"Yes." she answered true fully he was a little surprised that she said yes he held out his hand for her. She looked at his hand then his face and she stood up and put her hand in his. She fallowed him. She looked back at Raider and mouthed I'll kill you later Raider just smiled. Prizm was nervous as she felt his hand on her waist. She looked down.

"Look at me."

She slowly looked up she smiled when she saw that he was smiling at her..

"Are you not mad at me anymore for that bond bracelet."

"Not so much now."

She breathed "I am glad." She wanted to say more but she caught her herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Being this close to him was putting her senses in a whirl and the spinning of them dancing wasn't helping.

"Oh I'm getting dizzy." She said near the end of the song she let go of his hand and mumbled that she needed to sit down.

"Prizm." She was absolutely driving him crazy she couldn't seem to make up her mind.

Prizm ran out if the room and down a dark hall way. She leaned against the wall her mind was spinning. She wished she could make up her own mind she wanted to be with him but then she didn't at the same time. She should give in as least a little but hadn't Raider warned her about surrendering to him. She couldn't give in not yet anyway.

"Prizm."

She nearly jumped to the ceiling she looked in the direction of his voice she could see his crimson optics shining in the dark hall way.

"Why do you insist on making this difficult?"

"No, it doesn't matter?"

He looked exasperated

"No, my stupid little femme, I mean to take you and your femmes there to Earth to join the decepticons."

Prizm felt like a complete idiot

"Oh sorry, I am slow on the uptake."

"So, I've noticed." He said she swallowed as he stepped up to her, her nerves were going crazy. She felt his hand on her chin tilled her head back she looked at him. Her optics went offline. He kissed her she felt as though she would melt into a big puddle on the floor. She kissed him back she loved the feel of his lips on hers. She moved and put her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground. She felt a sudden surge of electricity flow down her left arm and spread over her body. She gasped she was caught off guard as she heard him gasp as well she took the advantage and she slowly slid her tongue in to his mouth he started to pull away from her. Until she moved her tongue to caress his. He breathed in and kissed her back the same way. Prizm breathed in she had been kissed before but not like this. She felt the power of his body it seemed to spread all over her body. She felt a strange feeling well in her stomach. She knew this could never be enough. He sat her down she breathed in to cool her systems. She could her him breathing as well the same as her. It made her smile that that kiss had the same effect on him. Then she looked up and she didn't see him anywhere. She walked into the room with the other people. She could see him talking to Soundwave.

"What have you done now?"

"I haven't done anything."

"Yeah he comes in her and demands that he needs to talk to soundwave and I'm stuck her by my self."

"I swear I didn't so anything well except for kiss him."

"Where?"

"In the hallway."

"Oh making out in the hallway what are you a teenager?"

"No it just sortive happened."

"Ok so why is he so mad?"

"I don't know, go ask him."

"Na I'd rather just sit her and look at Soundwave."

"Yes of course you would."

"Don't tell me that you don't like looking at Megatron."

"Yes, yes I do."


	8. Chapter 8

Later after they had sat there for awhile she kept looking over at him, she would catch his optics on her even when he was talking to some other femme. She smiled and started to think about what it would be like to really lick that silver sparkly paint off of his body. Would he like it? Could she make him sound like he did in the hallway? She kept looking at his body she could see a bit of that paint on his legs. She got this half smirk on her face very perceives of him not that she wouldn't enjoy it. But he would have had to paint it on. She wondered how he had painted his… she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"What?" Raider asked her.

"Nothing, just some random thoughts."

"Mum Hum, like I bet you're thinking about how he has his." Then she whispered "interface painted."

Prizm wasn't paying attention to her then she turned and looked at her.

"I was not."

"Yes you were don't lie."

"I was not now stop it." She said and looked back to where he was at. He was gone she was a bit depressed. Then she nearly screamed when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Prizm are you ready to leave now."

Raider winked at her "Time to remove that paint." Prizm gave her an evil look "Shut up." She looked at him and he was trying not to smile.

"What?" she said he smiled his sexy half smile she was about to die on the spot.

"She's right."

Prizm optics got wide "Then in that case I am not ready to leave yet."

"To bad in case you didn't notice all the femmes with the same type of pattern as you have left or are leaving."

"I don't care." She said her body starting to shake she felt as though she couldn't move.

"Walk or I'll carry you."

"Alright Alright just hold on a second." Prizm breathed in to calm her nerves, she stood and was relieved that her shaking legs held her body up.

"Did you enjoying sitting tonight?" Raider asked

"What? Yes I did."

"Well I hope you did because tomorrow you won't be able to." Prizm stared at her then tried to hit her. She heard laughing and she looked at him and he was laughing at Raider's comment.

"Don't you dare tell me she's right."

"Ok I won't even though she is right."

"Ahhh," Prizm screamed and walked out of the room. Raider smiled

"Take it easy on her she's just nervous."

"Yes, yes I know." He said and walked away from her and out into the hall. Raider smiled at Soundwave across the room they both hoped they didn't kill each other tonight.

Prizm walked down the hall to the lift maybe she could bet him there and shut him out of the room. She rode the left up to the floor they were on. She walked slowly down the hall thinking of what she could do or say to get out of this. She stopped when she saw him leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"I have been waiting for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Prizm's mouth didn't seem to work if she had been human her mouth would have been so dry. She swallowed she felt as thought she might be sick from the nervous excitement in her systems. He smiled at her doing nothing but making her more nervous. He opened the door and motioned for her to enter. She walked quickly by him. He smiled at her antics. He let the door shut. Prizm jumped at the sound she turned around and just watched him. He walked towards her she walked backward and stumbled as she hit her heel on the low table in the living room she nearly fell on the couch. She kept going until her back pressed up against the wall.  
"Do we have to do this?" she whispered as he placed both arms around her caging her in.  
"Yes, I will be genital with you." She chewed on her lip. He placed his hand on her chin pulling her lip out with his thumb. Then he kissed her she didn't really kiss him back this time. He coaxed her mouth open he rather liked the way she had kissed him earlier. She gave in a kissed him back. He lifted her off of the floor. She gasped she was rather afraid at this moment. He picked her up but before she could protest, she was dropped on the bed. She tried to sit up he pushed her down. She laid still trying to relax. He lifted her hand to his mouth she was confused. He kissed each one of her fingers a bolt of electricity shoot down her arm straight to her port. She gasped at the strange feeling it invoked. He kissed her palm then moved down her arm her body was becoming over heated. She nearly fainted when she felt him actually lick off the paint on her arm and shoulders. She gasped again a tight fire started in her stomach. She began to feel tense. He stopped at the strap to her dress. He hooked his finger in it and pulled it down then he kisser her shoulder and moved over to her neck. She tilled her head to the side a small mmm... came out of her. She felt the rubies scraping along her leg. She breathed in when she looked down his hand brushed her dress back. Her leg jumped when his hand made contact with her metallic skin. He continued to kiss her neck. She seemed willing there was no way she was a virgin. She must have made a mistake when painting her. He slid his hand along her leg. Her legs weren't overly powerful and curved at the right places. She tensed as his hand moved up her leg he barely brushed over the covering that Raider had given her for her to wear under her dress it was barely nothing. He stopped kissing her and looked down at what she had on. It was a piece of cloth sheer that he could see right through it. She shifted a bit clearly a bit ashamed of him staring at her.  
"What is this?" he asked her

"It's... I don't know Raider told me to wear it so I did." She said a bit embarrassed He smiled at her she chewed on her lip some more. He kissed her neck again she breathed in and let her head fall back. She had noticed a strange seam in the front of her dress she wondered what it was for. She wondered no more when she heard this like rip sound but not really. She gasped as the cool air of the planet flowed over her exposed form. She looked down her dress was open all the way down to her stomach. She tried to cover herself but his hands grabbed her before she got the chance. He pinned her arms down to her sides she struggled to get free. His grip became tighter.  
"Stop."

She ceased when she heard his command she didn't want to make him angry. He let go as soon as she stopped struggling. She keep her hands down, she hoped that the pattern she painted on her self looked good. Her breathing quickened she knew he was looking at her. She heard him breath. The pattern that they had painted was exquisite. The swirling patterns curved around her breasts on both sides she had painted the tips completely they sparkled in the low light. She nearly jumped out if her chassis when his hand closed over her right breast. She breathed in as his thumb traced the tip . She grasped again his other hand moved up her body to cup her other breast. All coherent thought left her mind when she felt his tongue trace the out side of it, she didn't think they could get any harder. He breathed in a couple of time to cool his heated systems. He moved his hand up to hold the tip between his thumb and for finger. While his other hand held her other breast this thumb moved across the peak. Prizm moaned as his entire mouth closed over it. Her back arched at the sensation, her body wanted more. Her insides were burning. Especially in her port, she felt the wetness seep out slowly. He moved to her other breast. His other hand moved down her body. Her optics widened when she felt him move her covering to the side. His finger traced her slit. She tensed he brushed over her sensor. Her hips seem to move on their own. Then more as he brushed it again she let out a small moan. She tried to twist away when she felt a pressure on her opening.  
"Let me."He whispered to her.

She tried to relax. His finger slid in to her port. She tensed she felt some pain she let out a small sound of shock. She grasped his wrist. His finger moved with in her. She grasped as she felt a bit more pain. He was surprise to find she was a virgin her seal still in place. He moved his finger back from her seal. He moved it in and out of her body. Then pain had stopped and the movement started to feel good. She moaned he was kissing her neck again. He stopped and pulled his hand away from her he had to stop for a minute his body was starting to over heat. "Mmm... more... please."

Her hips moved forward as he reentered her with his fingers. She moaned, her hips moved forwards and back. She twisted the covers in her hands this strange sensation came over her she wasn't sure what it was but she was liking it. He smiled as he felt her inner muscle cables contacted around his fingers she was close. Prizm's breathing increased she was close to something, something... She grasped suddenly as her inner muscles contracted powerfully and a strong tingling feeling spread over her body, in the pit of her stomach the sensation seemed to come from. Her body arched up off of the bed. She moaned as her body reacted to her climax. Prizm thought that she was going to faint. As she breathed in and out trying to cool her overheating systems She breathed in another cooling breath and laid there, She smiled at him then her optics widen as he leaned over towards her port she had no idea what he was up to.  
She grasped and moaned as he slowly licked some of the paint off of her port He kissed up her body to her face. He ran his hand over the side of her face

"You should feel honored that I have picked you to pay this debt." She was enjoying his hand on her face then she realized what he said .

" What?" she said starting to get mad she looked straight at him, He smiled at her.

"And you should feel honored that I am going to pay it, Mighty Megatron."

"Mmmm..." Prizm breathed as he kissed her neck, she ran her hand down his chest armor and up, He caught her wrist and moved her hand slowly down his body. She spread her hand out feeling the ridges along the side of his body. He stopped when he got to his waist, she looked down then back up at him like 'what am I suppose to do.' She heard him breathe

"Like this." he said and pushed back one of the panels on his hip. She followed by pushing the other back. He put her hand on his hip and she felt this latch, her fingers trembled as she hooked one in the latch she pulled it she heard the click she then reached for the other one she pulled it she heard the click. Then there was a hiss of air as his codpiece came away from his body. Prizm was getting nervous her hands were shaking she put her hand on the top of his codpiece she hesitated. She took a quick look at him he grinned at her.  
"Why do you hesitate?" she chewed on her lip could she really tell him that she was a bit scared at this moment

"I'm nervous." she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Are you afraid I'll hurt you"

"Yes." she said she fidgeted she hoped he wasn't getting to mad at all her indecision he put both his hands on her face and kissed her putting her senses in a whirlwind, His now loose codpiece digging in to her stomach, she grimaced that was hurting her, he moved away from her, she figured she might as well give in a bit. She pulled down on his codpiece. She wasn't excepting it to come off so easy, but she had it in her hand she glanced at it then dropped it. She wouldn't look at him she knew she had to be blushing. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and then turned her head

"Look at me." Her whole body was shaking even though she tried to stop it. She looked directly into his optics he moved her hand towards him. "Touch me, Prizm." he breathed into her audio. He wrapped her shaking hand around his erect interface. She tried to pull her hand away; he held her hand firmly in place. Prizm relaxed a bit she was still rather hesitant. He would certainly hurt her fingers were no where near fitting around him. He slowly made her hand move along his length . She grasped she wanted to pull her hand away, but when she saw the effect it was causing him. She tighten her grip, she heard his breathing start to increase, as her hand moved along his interface. She looked at him. She saw the paint pattern on him. Prizm got a smirk when she thought of how she was going to get that paint off of him, she looked up at him. He gave her a meaningful smirk. She smiled an evil smile and moved her hand faster, she heard him grasp.

She nearly squealed when he suddenly pinned her to the bed. He let go of her hands and ran his hands over her arms and down the rest of her body. she heard the rest of the seam of her dress. He lifted her and pulled the dress out from under her. She was to aroused to care that she was only were that scrap of fabric that Raider had given her. Her optics widen when she felt one side come undone. She looked down her body, she nearly fainted when she spied him pull the other tie with his teeth. Her breathing increased, that was without a doubt the sexist thing she had seen.

He kissed up her body, when he got to her mouth he kissed her lips gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, she couldn't get enough.


	10. Chapter 10

His mind wondered over the scene as if he were looking at it from a third person point of view. She still lay there timid and even slightly shaking. He had been there before so many years ago, but this time it was different something about her drove him, it wasn't just some fling he'd have and walk off. He felt her hand on his rod as it pulsed with life. Her restraint was to be admired he could feel her tremble but she refused to give into it.

Prizm felt on fire, she had thought about this and what she would do, even asked about what to do only no one knew exactly most mechs were each different. She tried to get the questions out of her mind as his pace started to speed up again. His heated breath came in short strong winds as he fought to control his systems. She knew he would not let her off so easily and cum here like this, but still she loved having him over her, it didn't matter how.

He felt the heat throbbing within, and slowed down his body slowly moving backward over her, his rod moving away and out of her hand. She took a sharp breath and knew what was to come next. He kissed her on the lips slowly, then down the side of her jaw line to her audio again.

"It will hurt I cannot help that."

She was a little surprised, she knew that from the start, and then confirmed it when she held his rod. He kissed her again just behind the audio repeating what he had done only a moment ago. He had done this many times and even then some femmes could not handle it. They would writhe and scream, but back then he didn't care, he wanted what he believed was his and took it.

Prizm grabbed the blanket hoping it would help serve as a tool to calm her. Her systems begging for cooling air as she held her breath waiting to feel that first bit of pain.  
He lifted one of her legs slowly kissing it from ankle to the knee, as he kneeled closer and his rod brushed against her now dripping port.

He could feel her tremble even more and wondered how much she had actually been suppressing. He could not help the pain that came with it, though he did know that she had enough lubrication that it would not be as bad as it could have been. He attempted to draw her attention with his kisses as he let the hot air from his systems flow out onto the lightly damp spots that were remnants from his kisses.

She could have nearly melted. His touch was so soft and so smooth; her optics turned them selves of as she let him calm her. It actually helped. She could feel the tremors start to subside until he pushed forward. The tip of his rod slid onto then over her port getting a slick coat of lubrication as it did.

Her sensors seemed to overload as his rod passed over and rubbed her sensor. She could feel how it had calmed her, but at the same time made her want more instinctively she lifted her hips wanting it to slide along her outer sensor again. As Megatron pulled back he put his free hand on his rod pushing it down lightly watching her arch in delight as it added to the pressure on her sensor. As the tip brushed by and the sensation subsided Prizm relaxed with a whimper, it was good he had not done anything to her but rub her, but it was so good.

Feeling her finally get comfortable he pressed his rod down farther aiming it for her gap. He pushed forward still lightly kissing her calf, as the tip of his rod began to slide into her. Prizm felt his intent her hand grabbing the blanket into a ball within her fist. She grit her dental plates hard promising herself she would do her best not to cry. Her high pitched whine leaked out from between her teeth as he pushed a little farther in she could feel the resistance of the seal and knew this would be it.

He knew that it would be momentary, that the pain would subside, but the best way would be quick and sharp. He held himself there feeling her start to tremble again her top dental plate bit down over her lower lip. He took one breath and thrust forward all the way down to the hilt feeling her tense as the seal broke allowing him access.

She panted not willing to let herself show him she was weak, her lip bled a little trickle into her mouth as she bit down on it harder. Both of her hands held on one with the blanket now with her fingers peaking through having ripped their way out. The other one had found its way to the edge of the bed where her imprints now dug in. Her whimpers starting to subside as she breathed.

He didn't move knowing her cables were still adjusting; he started again to kiss her leg this time also nipping at it. His rod pulsed with want, but his self discipline refused its wants as he looked her over. Her shakes were gone but her back was still arched, and her breaths short. It would be another few moments before he would start his slow even pattern. His free hand traced her knee joint just outlining the area he was moving to next.

Not knowing what as going to happen next she was scared to move, would it hurt again? Would the pain be worse? She didn't want to go any farther if there would be, it would be impossible to keep from crying. She took a few longer breaths cooling her heated systems;her eyes wide, her hands had moved to his forearms. Others had talked about how good things were she knew it had to get better at some point.

Feeling her cables finally start to give way, he pulled back slowly, the taunt cables allowing him to pull nearly completely out. Just as slow he pushed forward again.  
Prizm prepared herself for it, but it did not come. It was slightly uncomfortable but the initial pain was all but cried out a second time, and he stilled.

"More?" he whispered, his voice raw.

"Yes," she breathed. He moved once more, and stilled again.

she groaned. her body accepting him… Oh, how she wanted this.

"Again?" he breathed.

"Yes." she nearly begged.

He moved, but this time he didn't stop. He shifted onto his elbows so she could feel his weight on her, holding her down. He moved slowly at first, easing himself in and out of her. As she grew accustomed to the feeling, her hips slowly moved to meet his. He spead up. She moaned, and he pounded on, picking up speed, merciless, a relentless rhythm, she met his thrusts. He grasped her head between his hands and kissed her hard, his dental plate pulling at her lower lip. He shifted slightly, and she could feel something building deep with in her. She started to stiffen as he thrust on and on. Her body quivered, bowed, a sheen of coolant gathered on her_._ She didn't know it would feel like this… didn't know it would feel as good as couldn't think of anything... there was only sensation... only him... only her… oh yes… she stiffened.

"Come for me, Prizm," he whispered breathlessly, and she became unglued at his words, exploding around him as she climaxed .

"Ahh...Megatron." She panted and as he came, he called out her name, thrusting hard, then stilling as he emptied himself into her.

She was still panting, trying to slow her intakes, her thumping spark, her thoughts are in disarray. Wow_. _


End file.
